Samurai general
|image name=Samurai general.png |nihongo=侍大将 |romaji=Samurai daishō |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Bankotsu |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Black |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Samurai |team= |affiliation=O-Yakata |anime debut=110 |final act= |manga=250 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Taro Arakawa |english voice= |imagecat= }} The '|侍大将, さむらいだいしょう|Samurai daishō}} served a feudal lord and was the one who captured and executed the Shichinintai mercenary group. History A feudal lord had hired the Shichinintai to attack the lands east of them. The samurai was speaking with the leader Bankotsu on behalf of his lord at the castle and was instructed to pay them whatever they asked for. As the mercenaries made their way against the enemy forces, they were betrayed by the lord's army with the samurai leading the charge. He proclaimed that the lords of the region deemed that the Shichinintai were too dangerous to live. The mercenaries were eventually captured and beheaded. During the story After the Shichinintai were resurrected, the samurai began conscripting villagers on behalf of his lord. When Inuyasha and his friends arrived in the area, the samurai approached them on his horse. He demanded that they identify themselves. Miroku claimed that they were just travellers, but the samurai did not believe him. He stated that he was surprised that yōkai would wonder into their borders in broad daylight. This angered Inuyasha and asked the samurai if he had a problem with him. The samurai suddenly pointed his weapon at Inuyasha and told all of them that they should leave the area immediately, claiming that there would not be a second chance. He then moved on with his forces. As the samurai and his forces returned to the castle, they could see that it had been destroyed by the Shichinintai's attack on it. They soon saw Bankotsu by the castle entrance. As they stopped, Bankotsu acted casually and stated that it had been a while since they last saw each other. The samurai asked Bankotsu what he did to the lord of the castle. He claimed that he chopped off his head as payback for what happened to the Shichinintai. The samurai ordered his forces to kill Bankotsu, but proved himself too quick and was able to kill them instead. Personality The samurai is shown to be very ruthless. He is described by an elderly villager as a devil. Manga vs. Anime *The samurai is given a more significant role in the anime. It is revealed that he is the one who first captured and executed the Shichinintai. In the manga, he is only seen returning to the castle just before he is killed by Bankotsu. *His appearance differs in both versions. In the anime, he has long hair and wears a menpō men-yoroi over his face. In the manga, his hair is hidden and his face is visible, but his kabuto helmet has horns protruding from it. *His death at the hands of Bankotsu is shown in the manga. In the anime, the scene changes just as he is about to be killed. It is implied that he is dead as the following shot shows his shattered menpō men-yoroi on the ground next to his arm. Media appearances Anime *Episode 110 *Episode 122 }} de:Samurai-General es:Capitán Samurai del Castillo Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen